1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to pneumatic nail guns and more particularly to such a nail gun having a device which is adapted to adjust an actuation member of a safety mechanism based on whether there is through hole in a front (or top) workpiece so that the point of a nail can be quickly adjusted to align with the through hole prior to driving the nail into the front workpiece and a rear (or bottom) workpiece to fasten them together.
2. Description of Related Art
A nail gun is adapted to drive a nail into a front workpiece and a rear workpiece to secure them together. The workpiece can be wood, metal plate, etc. Conventionally, nail guns having a safety mechanism are particularly suitable to drive nails into wood.
In often times the front workpiece is a metal plate. Thus, it is difficult of driving a nail into the front metal plate and the rear wood by means of the nail gun. It is typical of drilling a through hole in the metal plate prior to using the nail gun. However, the safety mechanism of the nail gun may contact the front metal plate. As a result, it is hardly aligning a nail with a through hole in the metal plate. Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of nail gun with nail alignment adjustment device are constantly being sought.